1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linkage system, a linkage device, and a linkage method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile linkage system in which a facsimile device transfers reception data to another device, and after receiving the transferred data, the device prints the facsimile document, has been known.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3684982, a print transfer system in which print data is transmitted from a client to a printer through a server connected to a network, to achieve practical printing is proposed. Moreover, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5004746 discloses a data communication system in which a server device that has received facsimile data transfers data requested by a user to a client device, to enhance the convenience of a transfer-data receiving side.
However, in a conventional linkage system, a facsimile function is required to be equipped with also in a device receiving transfer data from a facsimile device. Therefore, specific devices are enabled to be linked to a facsimile device, and there has been a problem that the installation cost at the time of environment construction increases.